


To Brave Ulmo, in Aman

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking Song, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dol Amroth drinking song, about the coming of Uinen and Osse to Beleriand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Brave Ulmo, in Aman

**Author's Note:**

> Patterned after "To Anacreon, in Heaven"

To brave Ulmo in Aman, we sent abroad our plea:  
To leave his fine homeland and dwell near our fair shore,  
And if he dared journey to the land 'cross the Sea  
We would hold him in honour, we'd serve him forevermore.  
For this land's pointed stones tore at skin and cracked bone;  
Each ship whose bow broke left our young wives alone.  
He'd keep us from danger, watching o'er ocean and stream,  
And beneath mighty Manwe, we'd hold him supreme.

But Ulmo was abroad, and he heard not our call,  
So Manwe, he gathered all Maiar who would hear.  
Yet none would journey far, keep Men from their thrall,  
Save the lord and his lady who feared not that wild frontier.  
Uinen and Osse journeyed into the fray  
Through cold water deep to that far-away bay  
Where they greeted the sailors 'neath Anar's summertime gleam,  
And beneath mighty Manwe, they held them supreme.

Now the storms, they would leave, and the sailors would thrive,  
For the will of these strangers would keep all of them safe.  
But they guessed not this strength new from Aman arrived,  
And to Osse, a fierce storm is the finest of play.  
'Uinen,' they implored, 'keep a rein on your lord,  
For your temper is mild, yet his would wreck our shores.'  
And e'er since then, fair Uinen, she has e'er been our queen;  
We hold her, o'er Osse, 'neath Manwe supreme.


End file.
